This invention relates to a coin sorting device for use in an automatic vending machine, a coin operated gaming machine, or the like.
Various coin sorting devices of the type are already known. For example, a coin sorting device is disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 58489/1991. The coin sorting device includes a sorting passage defined between a stationary side plate and a movable side plate which is openably connected to and spaced to the stationary side plate. The sorting passage is supplied with a normal coin or a token coin. The normal coin, the token coin, and the like will collectively be called hereinunder a coin. The coin has a coin diameter.
In the manner known in the art, the coin sorting device carries out a sorting operation for the coin with reference the coin diameter and others. The sorting operation is, for example, separating various coins into an acceptable and a nonacceptable coin. In this event, the coin is moved along the sorting passage with rotation thereof.
It is assumed that the coin is soiled with dust, oil, and others which are attached on a surface thereof and which will be called surface material. The surface material has a part which is separated from the coin during movement of the coin along the sorting passage and is left as unnecessary material in the sorting passage. The unnecessary material becomes one of factors which cause an error in the sorting operation.
Therefore, it is necessary to often carry out a cleaning operation of the sorting passage. It is, however, difficult and necessary much time to carry out the cleaning operation. This is because the sorting passage is very narrow.